


Oz Gets Dicked Down

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cock Piercing, M/M, Manhandling, Vaginal Sex, oz has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: So there's a headcanon where oz can shift his WHOLE BODY (aka he can make his dicc a puss puss) and I was like,,, let Damien fuck it. So have this.





	Oz Gets Dicked Down

Oz layed in bed, typically shared with his Demon boyfriend, currently, Damien was busy. Probably lighting something on fire. Or not as he walked into the room, crashing down on the bed. That simple smirk. "Ozzy~"

That tone to his voice, he was turned on and looking for some. Thought he knew consent was needed. Damien lays between Oz's legs, parting them slightly and leaning up to kiss the flat part of, skin? Shadow form. "Ozzy, can you create your mouth, I wanna kiss you" 

Oz's eyes light up as if he was smiling and forms his lips, confirming he was in fact smiling. Damien captures the newly former lips in a passionate, but reassuring kiss.

Damien's hands traveled down to Oz's shadow skin, resting on his hips slowly trailing his hands to Oz's inner thigh. He looks into the others eyes. "Can I touch you Ozzy."

Oz nods "p-please" Oz shifts his hips. Damien smiles and puts his hand on the outside of Oz's shorts. He smiles when he feels Oz's form. "you have a pussy today? I'm gonna make you moan so loud~" he smirks seductively. Oz blushed softly, letting Damien take his shorts off, looking at the vagina attached to his boyfriend. Damien sticks out his pierced tongue, he licks up Oz's pussy. Oz stifles a breath, as Damien continues to lick up the others vagina, eventually stopping to suck on his clit causing Oz to moan the others name. Damien smirks, and start to unbuckle his pants "Oz, can I fuck you?" Oz nods quickly "Oh, please I already said yes. please fuck me~" 

Damien captured Oz's newly formed lips into another passionate kiss as he takes his pants and boxers off, throwing them onto the floor. He takes his dick out, pierced with a Prince Albert and Jacob's Ladder. Damien rubs it against the outer lips of Oz's pussy. Oz bites his bottom lip slightly in anticipation, waiting and wanting Damiens dick inside of him. The pleasure the went up his spine as Damien entered him. It was well know that Damien was mind numbingly good at sex but Oz has never let Damien officially fuck him with his pussy, always just fingering or oral, he didn't know if it would feel different or if it would hurt.

 

Damien slowly entered him. It wasn't as painful as the first time they ever had sex. It was pleasurable, but different. Soft gasps came from Oz’s mouth until Damien was fully inside of him. Damien smirks down at the shadow boy, pulling his legs over his shoulders, trying to get as deep into Oz as possible. Oz was panting hard, getting himself used to the feeling. Damien leaned down and kissed Oz’s mouth “want me to move baby?”

 

Oz nods quickly “please, Damien! I need you.” He was trying to shift his hips so he was thrusting himself on his boyfriends dick.Damien smirks and holds down Oz’s hips “Oh I'm in control babe” Damien pulls out and thrusts back into Oz quickly and hard. Soft enough to not hurt Oz but enough to make him scream in pleasure. “Ah!” Oz was soon becoming a moaning mess for Damien. It was going to become impossible to quiet his moans if Damien kept the hard pace up. Damien in fact went faster, Oz’s moans becoming music to the demons ears. Damien grips Oz’s hips and holds him up. Oz was being manhandled, and he loved it. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth formed mouth was hanging open in pleasure. The experience felt like cloud nine. Damien's cock piercings felt amazing on his inner walls, hitting all the pleasurable spots inside of him, he was gonna cum quick. Oz felt a knot in his stomach tighten as Damien pounded into him. Loud moans rang through their ears as Oz reached his climax, Damien was soon to follow cumming inside his boyfriend, moaning into Oz’s neck as his did. 

 

Damien laid Oz down on the bed gently as to not hurt the shadow boy. He laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling Oz as close to him as he could. Cuddling and showing your boyfriend how much you love him was so metal. 

 

Bonus ending:

Oz was laying on the bed reading a book, it has been a week since Damien fucked Oz’s pussy and Damien had one thing in his mind ‘was it possible for Oz to get pregnant?’ Damien didn't know the internal anatomy of a shadow that could change physical form. Could he change his internal form if he wanted? Too many questions were spiraling in his head and Oz of coursed noticed

“Damien? Something on your mind?” Damien was pulled from his thoughts “uh yeah. Don't think i'm dumb cause I'm not! I just don't know, but, Oz can you get pregnant?” Oz was taken aback by the question “No Damien, it was just a physical thing. But if you ever wanted a child i could change my internal form, but definitely not now” Oz chuckled softly and places where his mouth would be against Damien’s forehead. “i love you Damien.” Damien smiled softly and pulls Oz into his lap “i love you too, noob.”

 


End file.
